


Tell me how you feel about me (Do you like or like, like me?)

by zap4612



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/zap4612
Summary: “I know you don’t particularly like me, but I’m a good listener.” Wanda continues in what she hopes is a comforting tone.Natasha forces a laugh, bitter and short.“You’re pretty damn stupid, Maximoff, you know that?”“What—“ Wanda trails off, unsure of how to even respond, so Natasha jumps in.“Don’t like you? Wanda, you’re probably the one here I like the best.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	Tell me how you feel about me (Do you like or like, like me?)

The sound of the team laughing in the compound dining room stops Natasha in her tracks. She tilts her head for a brief second before continuing on her path. It’s already dark when she pushes open the window, effortlessly slipping through it and grabbing the fire escape ladder. 

Wanda catches a blur of blonde hair as the person silently stalks past the room. The girl is too quick for Wanda to follow, so she turns her attention back to Steve, though slightly unfocused on what he was saying. 

Natasha settles in her spot on the edge of the roof easily, staring out and letting the wind bite her skin. The night is cold and hushed, the way she likes it. The stars sparkle against the black sky, winking from light-years away. She shoves her hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket. 

The time is purely hers and she gets to choose if she wants to stare out in silence and turn her thoughts over in her head or blast music in her earbuds and picture herself somewhere or clench her jaw so hard in anger that it hurts the next morning. 

Tonight ends up being the first option. Her thoughts don’t seem to come in any sensical order, jumping from past to present to an unstable future. Eventually, she gets stuck in the past. She brings one knee up, resting her chin upon it. 

_ Can I ever really be a good person? Clear my ledger?  _

They were questions that haunted her, hung over her like a heavy weight. She shakes her head as if she could physically clear her thoughts that way, exhaling deeply. 

She snaps back to reality when she hears footsteps clanging on the metal ladder rungs. Quickly pulling her hands from her pockets, she steadies herself on the ledge by grabbing it, ready to stand up. 

“It’s just me.” Wanda pauses a few feet away from Natasha, noticing her tense posture.

Natasha doesn’t say anything but rather relaxes, which Wanda takes as a cue that it was okay to approach her. 

“You missed dinner,” The redhead shakes the small container of french fries in her hand to punctuate her point, “There’s some leftovers.”

Natasha places her with an almost judging stare and Wanda immediately feels stupid. She’s the Black Widow, she doesn’t eat pure carbs and make small talk over dinner. Wanda goes to turn away when Natasha finally speaks.

“You can’t just bring fries up here and then not give me any.” She holds her hand out expectantly, expression softening.

Wanda cracks a smile, handing over the foam container. Natasha sets it on her lap before patting the ledge next to her. The other girl hesitates. Just because Natasha had the grace and balance of a cat and undoubtedly nine lives, that didn’t mean she did too. She thinks that not going near dangerous ledges was something even young children knew, but then she thinks, Natasha did not have a normal childhood to learn from. 

“Oh, come on,” Natasha coaxes after noticing Wanda’s hesitation, “I wouldn’t let you fall.”

She holds out her hand to the witch, who takes it, squeezing it tightly as she sits down. Wanda attempts to ignore Natasha running her thumb across her knuckles before dropping her hand into her lap, although she’s sure the blush dusting her cheeks gives it away. She’ll blame it on the cold. 

“Besides,” Natasha pops open the container, grabbing a fry and pointing at Wanda, “With your powers, I’m sure you could survive the fall.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to test that theory.” 

Natasha huffs out a small laugh, turning her attention back to the food in her lap. Wanda has to admit that being on the edge does feel exhilarating and calming at the same time. The thrill lies in letting her legs dangle and the tranquility lies in the rolling hills and dazzling stars she gets to observe. Maybe that’s why Natasha seems to like it so much. It’s perfectly balanced, something which the life of an Avenger is not. 

“How’d you even know I was up here?” The blonde questions, “And you couldn’t have brought any ketchup with you?”

Wanda chuckles, because she had in fact thought to stuff a few ketchup packets in her pocket. She tosses them at Natasha dramatically.

“So demanding,” She teases, letting the laughter between them subside before she continues, “And you left the window cracked. You’re not as slick as you think you are.” 

Wanda leans over to bump Natasha’s shoulder with her own good-naturedly. 

_ “Rookie mistake.” _ Natasha chides herself, swaying and shooting the redhead the smallest of smiles. 

The wind picks up, blowing freshly bleached blonde hair into the assassin’s eyes and Wanda finds herself sitting on her hands to keep from reaching out to brush it back behind her ear. She instead studies the other girl’s side profile, taking in dark lashes contrasting against pale skin and delicate lips painted with faded red lipstick. 

“What?” 

“Huh?” Wanda leans back, caught off guard.

“You’re staring at me.” Natasha supplies, tilting her head.

“Oh,” Wanda starts, “I just was noticing how you already almost finished all of those fries.” She deflects.

_ “I was definitely not thinking about how pretty you are when you aren’t even trying.”  _ Wanda thinks.

This only earned a scoff and an eye roll from the blonde beside her. 

“I didn’t know you were going to judge my eating habits.” 

“I’m just saying if you’re hungry maybe you should show up to meals,” Wanda suggests, “Don’t think I— we— haven’t noticed you’ve been skipping a lot.”

If Natasha catches her slip-up, she thankfully doesn’t comment on it. Wanda clears her throat awkwardly, knowing she just accidentally confessed how much she actually cared about the blonde. 

Natasha looks down at the ground below for a moment, heart hammering in her chest. 

“I just like having some me time.” She looks up. 

“Is something wrong?” Wanda asks gently. 

She’s looking for a reason Natasha seems to be keeping to herself and disappearing onto the roof. Of course, ask anyone else and they would say she’s a guarded person so trying to figure her out isn’t worth it, but Wanda finds herself trying anyways. 

Natasha only shrugs noncommittally.

“I know you don’t particularly like me, but I’m a good listener.” Wanda continues in what she hopes is a comforting tone. 

Natasha forces a laugh, bitter and short. 

“You’re pretty damn stupid, Maximoff, you know that?”

“What—“ Wanda trails off, unsure of how to even respond, so Natasha jumps in. 

“Don’t like you? Wanda, you’re probably the one here I like the best.”

“You’ve just been distant.” Wanda finally stutters out. 

“And you didn’t take the hint.” Natasha catches her gaze intently.

Wanda opens her mouth to apologize but stops when she recognizes the look in Natasha’s vibrant blue eyes as affection rather than annoyance. 

“No,” She shakes her head, “I guess I didn’t.”

Natasha drops her stare, turning her attention solely to her boots, swinging her feet, and letting her heels hit the bricks the way a child would. Her fidgeting sets Wanda on edge. Natasha didn’t fidget, she was always perfectly poised and composed. 

“Well if you really do like me, you have a funny way of showing it.” 

Natasha finally looks up, fixing Wanda with an expression she can’t place. 

“I get it though,” The redhead starts to ramble nervously, “I understand that you probably don’t trust me yet after what happened and that you’re a guarded person so I probably shouldn’t pry—“

“Oh my god, will you shut the hell up?”

Wanda doesn’t even have time to utter out another word. Ar that moment, the wind picks up again, seemingly blowing away any logic between the two of them. 

Natasha’s hair blows into her eyes again and this time Wanda lets herself reach up with one hand, brushing it behind her ear and letting her fingers linger for a beat longer than necessary. 

Natasha catches Wanda’s hand before she can fully pull it away. She leans in, fingers lacing through the redhead’s, who also finds herself being pulled in by what feels like a magnetic force. 

“Fuck it.” Natasha breathes out, pulling Wanda down to her height before closing the space between them. 

She kisses her softly and Wanda reflexively drops her free hand to the blonde’s waist. There’s a moment of pure bliss when they pull back where Wanda’s head is completely empty and her eyes are closed. 

And then it hits her that she had just kissed Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, world’s best spy, strong as hell Avenger. Wanda’s cheeks turn redder than her hair. 

“You can read minds, didn’t you expect that?” Natasha reaches up to brush her fingers against Wanda’s burning cheeks, “Breathe, Maximoff, I can’t be responsible for killing you.”

The blonde then laughs slightly, attempting to quell it when Wanda looks up at her in question.

“You’re pretty cute when you’re flustered.” 

If Natasha wanted her to breathe, she had only succeeded in taking Wanda's last breath away. Her head spins wildly and she blindly leans into Natasha, resting her forehead against her shoulder. She has half a mind to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. The confirmation comes when Natasha rests her hand against her back, rubbing soft circles. 

“I’m sorry for startling you,” The blonde says softly, “I’ll let you know next time.”

There was no lilt of guilt in her voice but rather amusement, like she’d do it again just to get a reaction out of Wanda again. 

“You tell anyone about this, Romanoff, and I will throw you off this building.” Wanda finally huffs out, hot breath tickling Natasha’s neck and making her squirm. 

“Consider me threatened.” She replies, pulling the redhead impossibly closer. 

Wanda feels Natasha laugh against her, pure and genuine and she thinks it’s a sound she could get used to hearing for the rest of her life, or at least until the sun comes up and they return to their respective spaces.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title was taken from the song "Like or Like Like" by Minature Tigers b/c I had it on repeat while I was writing this.


End file.
